Love On Earth
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Eva has returned to Earth. Now, she is training her alien powers, and trying to find all her knights. Can this Galaxian princess make it, or is someone hoping that she will fall?
1. Chapter 1

Eva opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself dancing with Aikka. Slow music was playing in the background.

"Eva…? Where are we?" Aikka asked in shock, staring down at the princess. He was wearing a royal Nourasian suit and had a cloak that covered his left shoulder.

"We're in my castle," Eva answered. "My mom always brings me here when she contacts me in my dreams."

"So…this is your mother's doing?" Aikka asked in shock. "I'll have to thank her," he smiled.

"Yes, same here," Eva nodded. She rested her head on Aikka's shoulders and smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well," Aikka smiled.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Eva questioned.

"The past year has been…'hell' as you would say," Aikka smiled.

"Oh, did the polite and dignified Nourasian prince just swear," Eva teased.

"Even when you are so far away, you're affecting me," Aikka smiled, dipping her. He pulled her up and slowly spun her around.

"What a lovely couple," Maya smiled from her throne. Aikka and Eva looked over at her and they both smiled.

"Thank you, mom," Eva smiled.

"You have been getting sadder. I thought it would be for the best if you could have one meeting," Maya smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Wei," Aikka bowed.

"Please, call me Maya," the pinkette smiled, standing up. "Eva, why don't you show him how far you've advanced."

"Advanced at what?" Aikka asked suspiciously.

"Magic! Galaxian magic," Eva smiled, clapping her hand. She led him to a buffet table and pointed to an apple. She smiled and twisted her wrist, flicking her finger up. The apple quickly rose out of the fruit bowl. She curled her finger back, bringing the apple with it. "Want to try an apple?"

"That is very good," Aikka smiled. "But I have one better." He raised his hand and smirked, raising the fruit bowl. The fruit bowl floated over to them and dropped into his hand. "Which one do you want?" Eva scowled and took a grape, eating it.

"Show off," she muttered. Aikka smiled and placed the fruit bowl on the table. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor.

"What might I have to do to apologize," Aikka asked.

"Well…there is _one_ thing you have forgotten to do," Eva smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Where are my manners," Aikka smirked leaning closer to her as well.

* * *

Eva woke up, glaring at the ceiling. "Oh come on!" She shouted at nothing.

"Eva…? Are you alright?" Don asked, entering his daughter's room. "What are you still doing in bed? You should be getting ready for school."

"I was having the best time ever!" Eva groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I see, were you talking to Maya again?" Don smiled, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"No! Mom had brought Aikka to the castle. We were one inch away from kissing! Why did I have to wake up! I'm going back to bed!" Eva declared, stuffing her head under the pillow.

"Eva, come on, time to get up," Don told her, hitting her leg. Eva groaned and sat up.

"I hate my life," she grumbled. "The first time I get to see Aikka in over a year and I wake up before we can kiss." Don smiled and left his daughter alone to get dressed.

* * *

Eva parked her rocket seat and walked up the stairs of the school building, growling.

"Someone's in a bad mood," a girl hummed, closing her locker door and following Eva. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white tank top with a yellow shirt underneath; the straps of the shirt were around her forearm. She wore a black skirt and faithfully followed Eva. "Did a spell go wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Eva growled, opening her locker. "My mother brought Aikka, the real Aikka into the ballroom! Our lips were less than an inch away and I woke up!" Eva growled, ripping her books out and slamming the locker door closed. Eva stormed towards the classroom, her friend following close behind.

"You'll see him again," the brunette assured her.

"I know that, Sierra, but when?" Eva huffed, turning to race her. "We haven't seen each other in over a year, and I blow it all by waking up before we can kiss."

"Don't worry," Sierra smiled "Just calm down before you blow something up." Eva groaned and walked into the classroom. She sat down in her seat and rubbed her forehead.

"What would I ever do without you?" Eva sighed.

"Go crazy because I'm the only knight close to you," Sierra answered. Eva smiled and remembered how Sierra became her knight. Once returning to Earth, Eva had quickly met Sierra and the two had become friends. Sierra was an expert at martial arts, and was a black belt in every mode of fighting, despite never having any training. Maya saw her potential and marked her as a knight, sealing her and Eva together.

"Damn…I hate it when you guys are right," Eva huffed, taking out a notebook as the teacher arrived.

* * *

Eva and Sierra sat in a café after school. Sierra eagerly ate her banana and chocolate crepe while Eva stared at her strawberry and chocolate parfait, slowly stirring it.

"Okay, you can't keep moping around over Aikka," Sierra sighed.

"Watch me," Eva huffed, taking a small bite of the parfait.

"Fine, just be depressed when he arrives," Sierra muttered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Eva asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sierra smiled. "Why don't we go shopping and buy something from that new 'Princess Royalty' fashion line? You are a princess, so you should have something to wear!"

"Alright, "Eva sighed, grabbing her school bag. "Maybe some shopping will cheer me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Eva and Aikka were dancing once again.

"Mother I love you," Eva smiled.

"No problem sweetie," Maya called.

"Well, shall we try this again?" Aikka asked.

"Yes please," Eva smiled, pulling him closer. Their lips connected and Eva smiled, deepening the kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"Same here," Aikka agreed, kissing her once more. Maya smiled at her daughter and turned her head, letting them have their privacy. Eva giggled and quickly led Aikka out of the ballroom, leaving her mother. "Don't we have to stay close to Maya in order to keep the connection?" Aikka answered.

"No…we just have to stay asleep," Eva answered. She led him to the garden, where there were a lot of exotic flowers in exotic colors. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Aikka pulled away and smiled, holding her hands.

"Eva, I have so much to tell you," Aikka smiled, sitting on a stone bench. Eva smiled and sat next to him, leaning against him.

"Like what?" the princess asked.

"Well, the alliance between our planets has been going well," Aikka told her.

"I know that," Eva muttered, rolling her eyes. She kissed him. "My class watched a one hour documentary on how the alliance came to be. It was all based on lies."

"Well, you aren't allowed to tell anyone about Oban, so I can imagine that it is based on what my father and your president agreed on," Aikka nodded. "Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to tell you." Aikka smiled.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eva asked.

"I'm-"

"Eva! Wake up. You have a test today," Don's voice rang out.

Eva groaned and hung her head. "Can you tell me quickly?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out later," Aikka sighed. He quickly kissed her. Eva's form faded away, leaving Aikka to kiss the air.

"Prince Aikka. It is time to wake up," Canaan's voice echoed.

* * *

Eva groaned and sat down in her seat.

"Class! I have a treat for you today," their teacher smiled.

"What is it, Mrs. Tintan?" a boy asked.

"As a part of our culture class, we will be watching a press conference," Mrs. Tintan smiled.

"What does a political press conference have to do with our culture class?" Sierra asked.

"Because, it will be a press conference involving the Royal family of Nourasia! Perfect for the planet we're currently studying," Mrs. Tintan informed them. Eva's head snapped up and Aikka's word floated into her head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later."

Mrs. Tintan pulled up the large TV screen and turned off the lights. The class looked up as the screen turned on, showing an empty table with five microphones.

* * *

"Are you ready, Aikka?" Ketena asked, looking at her younger brother. Her hair was in a bun, with hair trailing out, reaching her waist. She was wearing a white belly shirt and a long white skirt.

"I am fine," Aikka nodded.

"Big brother is still pacing," Amanita said pointing at him. Aikka froze and groaned, sitting down. "Is big brother nervous about this conference thingy?" Amanita asked.

"My prince, you've done several other press conferences before," Nori reminded him.

"Yes, but this is different. This one is on Earth!" Aikka huffed, pointing at the door that separated them from the conference room.

"What's so different about that? You were on Oban," Ketena reminded him.

"Eva! It's about Eva!" Amanita smiled. Aikka froze in shock at hearing that name come out of his little sister's mouth.

"Eva?" Nori asked in confusion.

"His Earth princess!" Amanita giggled.

"How did you find out about her?" Aikka growled.

"Amanita read your journal," the little girl giggled, holding a stuffed animal close.

"How did you find my journal?" Aikka hissed at the little girl.

"Never mind that," Nori told him. "Who is Eva?" The queen had a soft smile on her face.

"Eva is the racer for the Earth Team. She is my…friend…" Aikka answered.

"No she isn't," Amanita giggled. "Your journal said that you found her cute, and funny, and you absolutely loved it when you kissed her and how you wished to see her and pull her into your arms."

"Oh la la," Ketena giggled. "My little brother is in love! He has his first girlfriend," she squealed in excitement, clapping her hands.

"My prince, you fell in love with the competition?" Nori asked in shock.

"It wasn't planned, I swear," Aikka told her "It just happened. Please do not tell father, I want to tell him when the time is right."

"Tell me what?" Lao asked, entering the room.

"Nothing," Nori smiled. "It's nothing important."

"Well, they are ready for us, are all of you ready?" Lao asked.

"I for one am very ready," Ketena smirked, directing it towards Aikka. "Are you, little brother?"

"I am perfectly ready," Aikka growled.

"Please, no fighting during this," Lao sighed.

"Come on Amanita, we have to go support your siblings," Nori smiled.

"No! Amanita wants to stay!" the little girl protested, clinging onto Aikka. "Amanita doesn't want big brother to leave again!"

"You can't stay, you're too young to be away from us," Nori told her, kneeling next to her youngest child.

"No! I want to be with Aikka!" Amanita shouted, clinging to the prince even tighter.

"She stopped using third person," Ketena noted "She's serious."

"Fine, but you must behave," Lao said.

"But Lao," Nori protested.

"Who am I to stand in the way of what my children want," Lao sighed.

"You won't be saying that for long," Ketena smirked.

"What?" Lao asked.

"Nothing, she doesn't mean anything," Aikka said quickly, glaring at his sister.

"Well, we should get going," Lao told them.

* * *

Eva nervously tapped her pencil on her notebook.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sierra asked, leaning over to her.

"Fine…I'm just a little nervous about what's going to happen," Eva answered.

"Eva, Sierra, face forward," Mrs. Tintan ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the two girls nodded, facing the screen. The royal family walked to the table, and Eva immediately focused on Aikka. She turned to the screen on her desk and touched the face of the little girl that was clinging to Aikka. The screen zoomed in, focusing on the little girl.

"_That must be Amanita,"_ Eva thought, looking at the little girl's face. _"Aikka said that she loved everything he loved. They must be very close."_ She tapped the screen again, zooming out.

* * *

"Mr. President, why have you called Nourasia's royal family here?" A reporter asked.

"Well, as everyone knows, the current state of our alliance is going well, but we are at a less than desirable place, so we have come up with a solution," the president announced.

"What is this solution?"

"This idea was actually presented to me by my daughter, Ketena," Lao announced. The oldest of the three bowed politely.

"What is this idea?" they asked.

"Ketena, it was your idea, so why don't you explain it," Lao smiled.

"Of course, father," Ketena nodded. "After seeing the state of the alliance and how hard it was for everyone on Earth to trust us after everything the Crogs put us through, I came up with a simple solution that can prove we do trust Earth and the people that inhabit it. My father and mother have agreed to let me and my little brother, Prince Aikka, stay on Earth, and they will remain on Nourasia. If the King can trust the planet with his eldest daughter, and the heir to the throne, then there should be no more problems on the case of our loyalty," she explained.

"So, you and Prince Aikka plan to live here? For how long?" A reporter asked.

"About a year," Ketena answered. "After the year is over, we will return to Nourasia and Aikka will continue his training to take over the throne. And it shall not be the two of us…Aikka's master, Canaan, will be with us as well, to watch over us. And so will our little sister, Amanita," she sighed.

"Why is your little sister suddenly coming along?" the president asked.

"Aikka, you care to take that one?" Ketena smirked, looking at him teasingly. Aikka glared at her and turned towards the reporters.

"Well…Amanita is very attached to me and refused to let me leave her," Aikka explained. "So our father agreed to let her stay, granted that she behaves herself."

"Amanita will behave," the little girl promised. "Amanita will also make sure big brother behaves around-!" Aikka quickly covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

"I need a new hiding spot for my journal," Aikka sighed. "Why can't you read fairytales like normal little girls?" He groaned, letting go of her.

"Because Amanita likes big brother's life more!" she declared proudly. The reporters laughed and awed at the little girl.

* * *

Eva giggled at the two and smiled.

"Oh!" Sierra squealed "She's so cute!"

"She is adorable," Eva agreed.

"Alright, that is it," the president smiled. "I hope that everyone has a good day."

Mrs. Tintan turned the screen off and turned back to her class smiling. "I have also received word that Aikka will be joining our class tomorrow, so be on your best behavior," she warned them.

"We'll be on our best behavior," the class rep assured her.

"Good, now, on to history!" Mrs. Tintan smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eva huffed, slapping Aikka's chest as soon as they appeared in the garden.

"I was about to, but then your father came and woke you up. There wasn't enough time," Aikka muttered, rubbing his chest. "Did you learn a spell to make you stronger?"

"Not yet," Eva growled.

"Please forgive me," Aikka asked.

"No fighting you two," Maya scolded, crossing her arms. "A princess should never argue with her knight. More importantly, a couple should never fight," Maya told them.

"I'm sorry, I just…I think that telling your girlfriend that you're going to be on the planet for a year should be one of the first things told. She shouldn't find out because her class watched the press conference in which he announced it to the world!" Eva shouted.

"I tried to tell you. I was going to, I swear," Aikka shouted "But your father came in and woke you up. It's not exactly something you can say in five seconds."

"Fine…I just…I wish you had told me sooner," Eva sighed, rubbing her head. "And I wish that these damn dreams didn't last just five minutes. I wish that they'd actually last the eight hours I'm asleep instead of being so fucking short!"

"Don't worry," Aikka smiled, "Soon, these dreams won't be needed, I'm going to be in your class, and we can be together all day," Aikka smiled. He gently kissed Eva, causing the both of them to smile.

"Now that's sweet," Maya smiled.

"I have a question," Eva muttered, turning to her mother." How come you were able to get Aikka? I asked you to try before, but you said he was out of range."

"He's been travelling to Earth for a while, and he's been in range for the past three nights, including this one," Maya explained. "As soon as he was in range, and asleep I called for him so you could see him again."

"You truly are a wonderful mother," Aikka smiled.

"I think I'll wake up now…" Eva smiled. "The sooner I get to school, the sooner I can see you in person. These meetings are good, but I desire the real thing," Eva smirked, pulling on his cape. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I shall see you today," Aikka smiled.

"See ya," Eva smiled, fading out.

"You two really are a cute couple," Maya giggled.

"Thank you for these meetings," Aikka bowed, before fading out as well.

"No matter how many times I see them…it gets real boring all by myself," Maya sighed, sitting on the bench.

* * *

Eva eagerly ran down the stairs, wearing a ruffled blue shirt and a white skirt that reached mid thigh. She tied the outfit together with a black belt and a pair of black biker shorts under the skirt. She had put on a pair of blue ankle boots with heels, black buckles were strapped around the boots and the heels were white. She had carefully applied make up. Around her necklace was the ever-present gem that Aikka had given her.

"What's with the outfit?" Don asked in shock, sipping his coffee.

"You didn't hear?" Eva asked in shock.

"Hear what?" Don asked. "I've been busy preparing my new racer for the Grand Prix." Eva smiled and took the newspaper off of the counter, handing it to him.

"Bye daddy," She smiled, kissing his cheek. Don looked after his daughter and turned towards the front page, skimming over the news. He spit his coffee out and ran to the door, watching his daughter turn on her rocket seat.

"Get back here and put on some proper clothes, young lady!" Don shouted as she drove off. He looked back at the newspaper and scowled at the picture of the royal family. "Great…now they're in the same city."

* * *

Eva happily walked into the school, humming a tune. Several people looked at her in shock, not believing what she was wearing.

"You're really trying to make a good impression," Sierra smiled, winking at her.

"We haven't seen each other in over a year, and now…he's here!" Eva whispered happily. She clutched the gem that resembled G'dar and smiled to herself, giggling. "I can't wait!"

"I know! I'm so excited to meet my fellow knight," Sierra smiled. "Even better, he's had training, so he could totally teach me some things."

"I don't know how much of his code he'll be able to divulge, but that is a good point," Eva nodded.

"Let's go," Sierra smiled, dragging her into the classroom. The two girls were disgusted to find that most of the girls in their class were dressed in small clothing that barely covered them.

"I'm a little pissed that their going to try and make a move on him," Eva growled softly.

"Calm down princess," Sierra smiled, leading her to their seats. Eva was in the first row, next to the window, while Sierra was directly behind her, in the second row. The school bell rang and everyone slid into their seats, leaving an open seat at the center of the room. Mrs. Tintan walked in and smiled, setting her binder on the desk.

"Alright, I want you to all behave," she reminded them.

"We remembered," the class rep smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

_"Damnit Julia…_" Eva growled in her head, glaring at the redhead.

"Alright, well, class, I would like to formally introduce you to Aikka," Mrs. Tintan smiled. Eva sat up straighter and watched the prince enter the room. Eva was surprised to see him wearing a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Greetings," he bowed. The girls in the class giggled at the prince.

"This is our class representative, Julia Stilken," Mrs. Tintan smiled, gesturing to the redhead.

"Hello prince, it is very nice to meet you," she bowed back and held out her hand. Aikka shook it and smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your class," Aikka smiled back.

"We're glad to have you," Julia told him.

"Alright, now, if you two will take your seats, we'll start class," Mrs. Tintan smiled. "Aikka, your seat is in the center of the classroom."

"Yes ma'am," Aikka bowed his head and walked towards the seats.

* * *

"And so, if you take the x-intercept and the y-intercept, you will get the point you need to graph," Mrs. Tintan finished writing, just as the bell rang. The students closed their books and moved about. "Okay, don't forget, we're going to have a test over this next week, so study up," she told them as most of the students eagerly left the classroom.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sierra asked. Eva smiled and turned to face her.

"I was thinking that I would spend some time with my boyfriend," Eva answered, picking up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya," Sierra sighed, waving her off. The half-alien princess smiled and walked towards Aikka's seat, dismayed to find a few girls around him. Aikka spotted Eva and smiled at her.

"Hey, can you back off and give him some space," Eva yelled at the girls. The girls glared at her but took a step back. "Need a rescue?"

"Isn't the knight supposed to protect the princess, not the other way around? "Aikka asked with a smirk.

"I don't know how things run on your planet, but women are pretty damn important around here," Eva smirked back.

"Is that fact," Aikka asked, standing up and challenging her.

"Can we stop acting like this?" Eva asked.

"Sure, whatever you wish, my princess," Aikka nodded, grabbing his bag.

"Good," Eva smiled, hugging him. The girls around her gasped and Eva rolled her eyes, and pulled away from the prince. "Excuse me for one moment." She turned towards the girls and raised her middle finger. "Leave my boyfriend alone, or you'll pay."

"You're awfully possessive," Aikka smirked.

"After what we went through? Who wouldn't be?" Eva smiled, kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's go." She led him out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Where do you want to go?" Aikka asked.

"Hmmm…you hungry?" Eva asked, turning to him.

"A little," Aikka nodded.

"Great, I know the perfect place," Eva smiled. "But it would require me to drive this time."

"What makes you think I'd complain? I have an excuse to wrap my arms around you," Aikka smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Eva giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you need to learn this?" Aikka asked, staring at the Algebra II textbook.

"No one knows," Eva answered, looking at her own and taking a bite of her chocolate cake. "We never use it after high school, but they need to teach us _something_. I think it's just a time filler. But the teachers say its to prove that we're teachable."

"I kind of wish that school was like my lessons. At least I'm taught everything that I need to know and nothing else," Aikka shrugged.

"That would be heaven…" Eva sighed. "I wouldn't have to go to school at all! I know everything there is to know about star racers, and I'm an excellent mechanic. I have the basics of math, which is what I need in order to work."

"Then why aren't you racing?" Aikka asked.

"You heard about that, huh?" Eva asked sheepishly, poking her cake.

"Yeah. The last time you flew was before the Arrow III was destroyed by that giant white stone creature," Aikka nodded. "Why aren't you racing anymore?"

"My dad wants me to focus on schoolwork. I think he's just trying to keep me out of the racing business and keep me safe just a little while longer," Eva explained softly.

"Well, at least he cares about you," Aikka smiled.

"Yeah…I guess," Eva sighed. Aikka glanced at a clock in the café and sighed.

"I have to get going, sorry," he apologized. "I don't want to worry Amanita."

"It's okay, I get it," Eva smiled. "Your little sister is really cute."

"She is," Aikka smiled. He stood up and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Eva smiled, waving.

* * *

Eva sat on the couch, changed into a plain shirt and a pair of sweats.

"I bet those heels were uncomfortable," Don smirked.

"They were so worth it," Eva smiled back, turning the page of her history book.

"So, how is the prince?" Don asked.

"Do you really care, or are you just trying to make conversation? "Eva asked, not looking up at him.

"Just trying to make conversation," Don sighed. "How was school?"

"Boring," Eva answered.

"Even with Aikka there," Don asked in mock shock.

"Aikka was in the center of the class, I was in the front…I couldn't even look back at him," Eva smirked.

"Well that's good," Don nodded.

"Have you heard from Rick?" Eva asked.

"No…I haven't," Don sighed.

"I hope he's alright…" Eva muttered, closing her book. The doorbell rang and Eva got up. "I'll get it." She raced to the front door and saw Sierra standing there.

"Alright, I have everything we need for completing our homework!" The brunette smiled, holding up her book bag.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Sierra?" Don asked.

"Most likely," the brunette nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's go," Eva laughed, dragging her female knight into the house.

* * *

"Good afternoon Aikka," Nori greeted as her son entered the backyard. There was a beautiful garden in the back, as well as a small stable for G'dar.

"Good afternoon mother," Aikka bowed his head. "Where's father?"

"Lao decided to take advantage of our presence on Earth. He's talking politics with the president," Nori explained.

"Is Ketena with him?" Aikka asked.

"What has your sister done now?" Nori sighed, setting down her book. "You never want to know where she is. You two get along like 'cats and dogs' as the Earthlings say."

"Nothing," Aikka smiled, walking through the garden and looking at all the flowers.

"What is wrong? You came home later than I thought you would," Nori interrogated.

"I was with Eva," Aikka answered. "We went to a small cafe to work on some homework."

"'Homework'?" Nori asked.

"Yes," Aikka nodded. "Some assignments to make sure we were paying attention in class and understand the material."

"I see," Nori nodded. "Was that all that happened?" Aikka rolled his eyes when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes," Aikka replied. "Though there was an incident after school."

"What happened?" Nori asked excitedly.

"A bunch of girls were crowding around my desk and Eva got them to leave. We acted like we never met and she kissed me, and showed the other girls her middle finger, and told them to stay away from me," Aikka explained. "Apparently doing that on Earth is a bad thing, Eva said it was 'flipping them off' and it was mostly a sign used in rage and to show disrespect."

"She seems spunky," Nori smiled.

"You find that 'spunky'?" Aikka asked in shock. Nori smiled and nodded at her son, taking a sip of her tea.

"Big brother! You're home!" Amanita gasped, rushing up to Aikka. Aikka picked up his little sister and set her in his lap. "What took you so long?"

"I was with a friend," Aikka answered.

"Was it _Eva_?" Amanita giggled.

"Yes," Aikka laughed.

"Oh! Did you have a fun time?" Amanita asked.

"Not particularly," Aikka answered.

"And why not?" Nori asked.

"Like I said, we were doing homework, it wasn't that exciting," Aikka answered. "Did you have a good first day, Amanita?"

"Yep! Amanita met a lot of new friends!" Amanita smiled. "But the boys were mean to her." her ears dropped and she frowned. "They called me 'elf'."

"Don't pay attention to what those boys say," Nori smiled.

"I think I read somewhere that young human boys tend to make fun of girls they like," Aikka told her. "Maybe they just like you?"

"Ew!" Amanita squealed, sticking her tongue out. "Boys are icky!"

"Even me?" Aikka asked with fake hurt.

"No! Except for you! Big brother is the best!" Amanita smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"What about your father?" Nori asked.

"Big brother is still better!" Amanita smiled. "Just don't tell daddy Amanita thinks that," she asked.

"Your secret is safe with us," Nori smiled.

"We will not tell a soul," Aikka smiled.

"Thank you!" Amanita giggled, kissing Aikka's cheek. She jumped off of her brother's lap and ran around the yard, chasing a butterfly.

"Such a carefree child," Nori smiled.

"Yes, she does not have to worry about much anymore," Aikka agreed.

"Nori! Aikka! Amanita! Where are you?" Lao called.

"Daddy!" Amanita gasped. She abandoned the butterfly and ran into the house.

"Looks like your father is home," Nori sighed, placing down her teacup.

"Well then, let's go greet him," Aikka smiled, standing up. He offered his mother his hand and Nori smiled taking it. The two walked inside the house, meeting Lao.


End file.
